The Mr. Men Show Season 3 DVD (2013) REAL NOT FAKE
Opening 1.FBI Warning 2. The Mr. Men Movie Trailer 3. The Mr. Men Show 5th Anniversary Telethon Trailer 2. Sanrio Logo Daggett (eating) Mmm, oatmeal! (slobbering-type noises) Norbert Someday, I'm gonna donate your brain to science. HEY! Maybe they're collecting door-to-door! (I presume he's reading a letter at this point, but that is just a total guess on my part.) GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! (Various Norb-type expressions) Daggy! We're over! D (choking?) Norb.. Norb... N (ranting) HOW COULD THEY? (Undecipherable) Those guys do this to me, moi, myself? D (continues to choke) Norb..! Norbert... (he continues like this while Norb rants on) N I mean, I can understand Daggett being over, (fast, to himself) he's almost over and it looks like he's choking anyway, (raises voice again) but not the Norberator! The Norberonski! The Big One, the brother, the legend! (sobbing) THERE IS NO DOG! THERE IS NO DOG! (sobs) D (stops choking) That was nutsy! N No, that was cartoony. D Eh? N My doofy brother, we're going buh-bye. D Bye-bye? Why why? N Because we are OVER! D O-over? Over what? N Over! As in done, D Eh? N through, finished, D Eh? N ended, D Ah. N ter-minated, D Right. N Day-funct, extinct, ex-tan-guished, (starting to go hysterical) down for the count! (N), signin' off, sayin' 'sayonara', D Sayonora? N (Finito?), completo, (endiose?), sendin' this dog to Montana, (calmly) we're going bye-bye. D I don't get it. N Of course you don't. I've never told you this before because I was afraid your tiny and feeble mind couldn't combobulate it. We... are a cartoon. D Wha? N We aren't real! We're animated characters, in a cartoon! D Ssh! N Real beavers don't have appliances, they don't use bathrooms.. and they don't talk. D (whispering sympathetically) Poor things. N Technically, we're an optical illuuusion, observe. (I think Norb turns invisible here. Again, no animation makes these parts hard to transcribe ^^;) D (freaked out noise) Heeyy-eyy! Get away with your evil magic! N It's not evil magic. D Whatever you say, just wait here while I gather an angry mob to burn you at the stake. WHAT THE- N Starting to get the PICTURE?! D No. N WE'RE PICTURES! D Eh? N (ranting again) We're not even THREE-dimensional! D Wowzers! N Hate to break it to ya. D HEY! N You're actually not even /one/-dimensional. D (giggling, talking fast/excitedly) Ooh, hey hey, Norby, look, watch, check-check it out, (undecipherable) Now you see me, now you don't-(giggling) NIHCKA (I assume he turns invisible here) (laughs) Boy, I can't wait to try this out the next time I fight Truckee! I hate Truckee... N ..you don't get this, do you. D See me, don't. See me.. don't! See me.. DON'T! See me, (giggles) don't! See me, don't (laughs) D (as if in pain) ..see me.. WQ WACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACK! WACKWACK! WACKWACK! D Oooh! Wacky Quacky, the mallet(?)-wielding duck! (Something about flavours, this part is hard to make out) ...cartoon. N Of course, I'm more sophi-/ca/-ted in my (repetoire?). But in many ways, we're just like them, Dag. Let me show you. D (still laughing) Ahah, whatever you say, evil magic brother of mine. ZOWIE! N You can say THAT again! D Zowie! Norbert laughs hysterically. Dag joins in the laughter; the quacking starts up again. D Zowie! That was nuts! WQ WACK! WACKWACK! D Whoooooooo! Whooooooo! D? (in a southern accent) PAY-thetic! Let's go! D If I knew we could do that, I'd've have moved there years ago. N If I knew you'd move there, I'd've told you. D Norb? Is there something you're not telling me? N Come along, brother. Time to visit one of my in-CRAY-dibly huge secret rooms, that conveniently appear in our dam, whenever I need them. D Yeah, I was wondering about that. N MOOOOOOOO! (I guess a room was meant to appear at this point or something?) D (reading) "Destructive Testing". Ooh, sounds constructive! N Remember all those times MASSIVE amounts of electrici-tay have COURSED through our bodies, D That rings a bell. N Pressurized geysers have blown us up like balloons! D Ah, it's comin' back to me. N Noxious, toxic substances have coursed down our throats.. D Ohh yeah. N Water tanks have fallen on our heads, and huge explosions have blown us to bits? D Yes? N Well, here we go again! D That was nuts! N Nuts? D Yeah. N This is what really happens when that stuff happens to real people! (I think Norb's showing Dag something at this point, not sure tho.) D (shocked noises) Turn it off, Norby! (whining) For the love of Todd, turn it offffff! Ohhh, the horror, the horror.. N (cracks up) D That wasn't at all (undecipherable) beaver friendly. THE HORROR.. N (still laughing) D Excuse me while I embark on a crime spree. HOW DID YOU- WHO DID YOU- What- WHAT did you-?! N WAKE UP AND SMELL THE KOREAN INK AND PAINT! We're cartoons, man! D Hey Norb? N (correcting himself?) Beaver thing. D Norby? Er.. N Weasel. D Yes. (Norb cracks up again) Your evil magic is becoming eviller.. N I give up. D Oh.. N We're a cartoon, an entertainment, an advertisement. D (makes protesting kind of noises) N If ya can't accept that too bad, I mean like the real tragedy here.. D Yeah? N ..is that the wooorld will be deprived of MY creativity and DYNAMIC personality.. D Maybe, maybe if they had promoted the show? N That makes sense. D Yeah. N Would have helped. D Yeah, yeah. (laughs) N It's their loss. Farewell, brother. D Farewell. N I'm off to the over. D Ah- N Hopefully wherever over is, my ge-nay-us with a hard g, like 'gee-nius' will be appreci-ah-ted there. D Hey, before you go get appreciated, put the rest of my arm back. N I dunno if we have that on a cable budget. D Norb? N Yeah? (cracks up again) D Um, I don't want you to panic, but something different is goin' on. N (calming down somewhat) That's what I've been tryin' to tell you, Rich, observe~ D (cracks up) N Our wooorld is an illusionnn! The creation.. D (laughing) Rich! N ..of a team of sensitive, gifted artists, /talented/ voice artists.. D Like you, Nick. N And like you, Richard. D Thanks- (dissolves into laughter again) N And a few hack writers. And now, little buddy, it's all goin' away. D (stops laughing) They-do-wha- (splutters) WHAAAAAAA? GOING AWAY?! N-n-n-n-n-NO! It can't! I'LL SHOW THOSE ARTISTS SENSITIVITY! (makes 'angry dog' noises, snarling and such) N CALM DOWN, MIGHTY STALLION! D (stops, calmly) Okay. N It's not their fault. D It's not? N They're as sad to see us go as we are. D Are you sure about that? N Oh yeah, cause listen, right now, THEY, D Uh-huh. N like you, D Uh-huh. N are moving from the FIRST stage of a cartoon being over, denial, D Right.. (giggles) N to the second stage, ANGER! (More angry, growling noises.) D (in shock) SALEM! Where did those come from? D (cracking up) SALEM! (They both laugh) They're visual aids, provided by our friends (undecipherable - something about graphics?) D (still laughing) (indecipherable) N ..they'll go away soon. See? D No. I mean, yes- I mean- I- I mean - (sobbing) I MEAAAAN, I'M SO CONFUSEDDD, (angry) I mean, I'm gonna kick me some show-being-over-guys' behinders! N No, Dag, you can't! D What the- (gasps) I mean- WHOOOOOOO~! (laughs) WHOOOO~!! N Hold on, Daggy! D Hold on to WHAT?! N I meant /emotionally/, not literally. D Oh. N HOLD ON, Richard! D Okay, Nick. N Now I mean literally. (laughs) D Oh. D Heh-hey, hey Nick? N (quietly, not really interested) Yeah, what is it, Rich. D Maybe we can REASON with these spooty cartoon-being-over-guys, you know, give them somethin' valuable like cash money, or, or postage stamps, N Yes... D Or, or some autographed pictures, or- or if we can't reason with them, maybe we can just PRETEND to and then KICK THEIR BAHOOTIES! N Congratulations, Dag-almost-gone-ett. D Eh? N You've reached stage three of being over.. D Eh? N ..bargaining. D (does the 'denial' laugh - you know what I mean) I'm not /bargaining/! (laughs) I'm BRIBING! (desperate scurrying sort of noises) BRIBES! Bribes, bribes! (indecipherable) Bribes, bribes, bribes.. NICK- Norb- Salem- N What? (cracks up once again!) D Where did we put those bribes? N Richy-Dag, we don't have any bribes, all we have is cartoon stuff. See? These aren't even REAL! D Ow. N Besides, the cartoon-being-over-guys, they could have as many of our things painted as they want. D But what if we give them- N No, Dag! D But I got- N YOU'RE STILL BARGAINING! D (makes a 'dawning moment of realization' kind of noise, if that makes sense) N Accept our fate. D Accept? N It's the way of the wooorld, (dear/deal?). After all, the cartoon-being-over-guys.. ALWAYS know what's best! I mean, they make Daggets of science! D Huh. Gee, boy this is (true?). N There, there. D Where where? N Ah yes, the next stage of being over.. D What's that? N Unhappiness-us-us-ness. Richy-Daggy.. D Yes? (laughs) Richy-Daggy.. N It's only nay-tural to be unhappiness-us-us-y, about being over. D You know what the most unhappiness-nissy thing about being over is, Nick-Norb? N What's that? D I'm not gonna get to kick the spooty cartoon-being-over-guys' behinders! N Mm.. D It's a good thing we're over, Nicky-Norb. It sure would be hard livin' here without our stuff. N CONGRATULATIONS, Dagga-ma-hark (?), you've reached the final level of being over.. D I have? N AC-SAYP-TUNCE~! otherwise. -ed Yep. (laughs) D Are there any more of these spooty black card thingies? N That's the last. D You know, Norb-Nick. N Yeah. D You're the swellest brother a cartoon could ever have. N Dare I say it one last time..? D You dare. N BIIIIIG HUG! (Dag makes some 'choking-not-breathing' noises :P) N Ahahahaha! Come on in here! D Ah, at least I won't have to go through THIS again. N (laughs) D (in shock) WHOOOOO~! N (Dag..) (?) D NORBY! What's THAT? N Our series is about to FLASH before our EYES! D Ah geez. N Hang on, Dag-a-reckoning-Richy-boy! D Ahh boy, this is a pa-THAY-tic pulling of the heart strings for all of our viewers. (Brief pause, probably for a clip montage.) Norby? What happens when you're.. over? N Oh, it's not so bad. D No? N If the cartoon's good - hey, even if it isn't - (Dag laughs) it's rerun-incarnated! D Ooh, does that hurt? N Noooo, only when you get the later checks. D (cracks up) N The cartoon-being-over-guys rerun it over and over and THEY make /lots/ of well-deserved money. D Which they share with the people who MADE the cartoon, right? (Norb laughs hysterically) N (calming down) Haha.. haa.. whoo. (calmed down) Right. So you see, it's all for the better. D Right. N Even though we're VANISHING, we'll be back over and OVER again AT VIRTUALLY NO COST TO THE NETWORK! D That's great, Norby-Nick! N YEAH! D It's like.. immortality without have-ening to show up every day. N Exactly. (pause) Time to say buh-bye, Daggy. D (quietly) Bye.. bye.. Daggy.. (pause) (angrily) Hey spoot, I thought there weren't any more of these card thingies, Norby-Nick. N Last one, Dag. I promise. D Now that it's over, Norb-Nick, I've got one thing I've always wanted to say. SHUT UP!! (laughs) N Oh, Dag! D Yeah? N We forgot one thing! D Oh, that's right. Both APRIL FOOLS~!!11!! (They laugh)